naruto gaim no stage : revolution
by ashlight41
Summary: naruto adalah pencuri yang kebetulan mendapatkan sengoku driver di barang jarahannya. merasa itu adalah benda menarik ia pun mengunakannya tanpa curiga takdir yang akan datang dibawa dunia kepadanya. siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh hutan helheim untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dari buah terlarang?... ini dibuat iseng doang jadi jangan harap bagus


Gaim ga kill chapter 1 memasuki panggung takdir...

#############

Opening Preserved Roses - T. × Nana Mizuki

#############

Malam hari di ibukota...

" fuh malam ini aku dapat banyak." Gumam senang seorang pemuda berambut kuning sambil melempar-lempar kotak hitam yang ada ditangannya. Ya, dia adalah Naruto si pencuri yang belakangan ini suka mencuri di rumah orang-orang kaya di daerah ibukota. Dan hari ini sepertinya ia mendapat tangkapan besar yang nampak jelas dengan kantung besar yang ada dipunggungnya.

" berkat Night Raid, aku dapat tangkapan besar!" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa senang saat mengingat tangkapan besar ini yang takkan berhasil jika Night Raid tak menyerang tempat itu tadi dan memberikan kesempatan kabur untuknya.

" tapi..." Naruto berhenti sejenak sambil memandang kotak ditangan kanannya. " kotak ini isinya apa ya... tadi aku mengambilnya tanpa sadar." Gumam pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan penasaran sambil perlahan membuka tutup kotak hitam misterius itu.

Dan benar saja saat ia membuka kotak itu didalamnya ia menemukan dua buah benda asing yang tak lazim disana. Sebuah kepala belt hitam aneh dengan pisau kecil diatasnya(Sengoku Driver yang belum di rider lock) dan sebuah gembok dengan motif buah orange.

" benda apa ini..." gumam Naruto dengan sweatdrop yang tak pernah melihat benda apapun yang seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Penasaran Naruto berhenti sejenak dan mencoba meletakan bawaan dipunggungnya untuk mencoba kedua benda itu. " ini seperti sebuah kepala belt..." gumam pemdua berambut kuning itu dengan penasaran, sebelum tanpa berpikir dan dengan polosnya meletakan Sengoku Driver didepan pinggangnya dimana disaat ia melakukan itu sebuah belt kuning terbentuk dan mengikat pinggangnya.

" HEEE!?" teriak uzumaki muda itu dengan terkejut saat melihat belt kuning yang terpasang di pinggangnya itu dengan tiba-tiba. " ternyata memang sebuah belt." Gumamnya sambil meneliti benda bernama sengooku driver itu dimana kini sebuah gambar kepala armor samurai dengan visor pelangi kini nampak di rider indicatornya.

" hm... desainnya tidak jelek juga kok." Gumam pemuda berambut kuning itu sambil melihat desain belt itu yangtak terlalu buruk baginya. " ya sudahlah. Kurasa aku akan menyimpannya." Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum senang sebelum suara peluit yang cukup keras menarik perhatiannya.

" peluit polisi!?" gumam Naruto yang langsung dengan sigap mengambil jarahannya dan bersembunyi dari para polisi penjaga yang tampaknya juga mendengar suara peluit itu dan tengah mencari sumber asalnya.

" ... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan penasaran sebelum akhirnya melompat keatas atap dan mencari sumber suara itu.

Skip time...

" ternyata benar Night Raid..." gumam Naruto yang mendapati dua anggota Night Raid tengah bertarung dengan anggota kepolisian dan anjing besar. " terlebih lagi tengah bertarung dengan sesama penguna teigu." Gumam Naruto dengan wajah ketakutan karena dirinya tahu betul seberapa berbahayanya kekuatan benda yang disebut teigu ini.

" coro, serangan terakhir!" panggil gadis anggota kepolisian kepada anjing besar itu yang seperti meresponnya. " KYOKA!" teriak gadis dari kepolisian itu yang tak lain adalah seiryu yang memberi komando beserk ke pada teigunya koro.

" GRRRRRR!" merespon perintah dari masternya koro mulai bertinggkah aneh. Bulunya mulai melebat, berdiri dan berubah menjadi merah, tubunya mulai membesar dan ototnya makin menguat dan yang paling menyeramkan adalah matanya yang tampak seperti binatang buas yang siap menerkam siapa saja.

" GRAAAAA!" aum koro dengan sangat keras yang memekakan telinga semua orang disana termasuk Naruto.

" ini teknik rahasia teigunya?" gumam Naruto sambil menutup telinga untuk melindunginya dari suara yang memekakan telinga itu.

"KYAA!"

" !?" perhatian Naruto kembali kepertarungan saat anjing besar itu mencengkram anggota Night Raid Mine dengan tangannya dan mulai merematnya.

" Mine!" teriak panik anggota Night Raid Sheele saat melihat temannya diremat oleh anjing itu.

" hancurkan dia sampai mati!" teriak Seryuu dengan menyeramkan kearah teigunya.

" ini benar-benar buruk... sebaiknya aku segera menjauh da-" Naruto tak sempat menyelesaikan pemikirannya saat tiba-tiba Sheele berlari kearah anjing itu dan memotong lengan yang meremat Mine.

" Sheele!" ujar senang Mine saat melihat temannya datang menolong yang dibalas senyuman oleh Sheele.

" sepertinya aku tepat waktu." Gumam Sheele sambil tersenyum lega sebelum sebuah tembakan menembus dadanya dengan tiba-tiba.

Ya, itu adalah tembakan dari Seryuu dengan pistol yang ia sembunyikan didalam mulutnya yang langsung mengenai Sheele dengan telak. Dan tak hanya itu koro teigu tipe makhluk hidup itu juga tengah menuju kearah Sheele yang tak bisa bergerak itu dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan menunjukan giginya yang tajam.

" tubuhku...tak bisa digerakan." Gumam Sheele dalam batinnya.

" keadilanlah yang menang!" teriak Seryuu yang sudah merasakan kemenangannya.

Dengan Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu...

" tidak mungkin aku bisa ikut campur dalam pertarungan antar penguna teigu. Aku harus lari!" teriak batin Naruto saat melihat anggota Night Raid yang tengah terdesak itu sebelum membalikan tubuhnya untuk pergi. " aku harus..." geram batin Naruto dengan kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sebelum akhinya membuat sebuah keputusan yang mungkin akan disesalinya.

Kembali ke waktu asli...

" GYAAHAHAHAHA KEADILANLAH YANG MENANG!" teriak senang Seryuu saat yakin betul bahwa dirinya telah menang disaat koro menutup mulutnya dan memakan semua yang ada ditempat Night Raid berdiri tadi.

" haaa..." desah seorang pria menghentikan tawa Seryuu.

" masuk dalam pertarungan antar penguna teigu, apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiranku..." Desah pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto yang memasuki panggung pertarungan dengan Sheele dan Mine yang ada dikedua tangannya.

" !?" Mine hanya bisa terkejut saat melihat dirinya dan Sheele masihlah hidup.

" siapa kau?" tanya Seryuu dengan tak senang kepada pemuda yang menganggu pertarungannya itu.

" hm...hanya pemuda bodoh yang kebetulan lewat saja kok." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar.

" APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN? KAU INGIN MATI!?" bentak Mine yang masih di gendong ditangan kiri Naruto dengan keras dan tepat ketelinga Naruto.

" BERISIK! AKU JUGA MASIH MEMIKIRKAN KENAPA AKU MASUK KEDALAM KEKACAUAN INI TAHU!?" bentak balik Naruto kepada Mine yang membuat Sheele yang tadi hampir kehilangan kesadaran kembali sadar dan hanya tersenyum melihat temannya selamat.

" koro...habisi." perintah Seryuu yang langsung direspon teigunya yang langsung berlari kearah Naruto yang hanya bisa tersenyum tak senang.

" sepertinya ini akan sulit..." geram Naruto sebelum melempar Mine dan Sheele ke tempat aman dan membuat anjing besar itu mengejarnya dimana Naruto dengan susah payah menghindari setiap pukulan dan serangan yang diarahkan padanya.

" perjuangan yang sia-sia." Gumam Seryuu sebelum sebuah pukulan akhirnya berhasil mengenai Naruto dan melemparnya mundur beberapa meter karenanya.

" ugh...kuat." gumam Naruto yang masih merasakan sakit karena terlempar meski ia sudah berhasil memblok pukulan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

" ...dia." gumam Sheele yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat kemampuan pemuda ini. Tepat saat koro memukulnya ia dengan cepat menangkis pukulan itu dengan kedua tangannya dan tak hanya itu ia mengunakan kakinya untuk melemparnya mundur untuk mengurangi dampak pukulan itu, dan yang paling mengejutkan ia melakukan semua itu dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

" koro, akhiri." Perintah Seryuu yang direspon dengan koro yang melompat maju kearah Naruto yang belum berpindah itu dan melancarkan pukulan langsung kearahnya.

" ..." melihat serangan itu dengan sangat jelas, Naruto menyimpan energinya hingga saat terakhir sebelum menghindar tipis dari pukulan anjing raksasa itu namun sayang hembusan angin yang kuat masih menghempaskannya terbang.

" hehehe berbahaya...benar-benar berbahaya." Gumam Naruto saat berhasil mendarat mulus dari hempasan itu.

" sudah berakhir?" tany Seryuu dengan nada kecewa.

" mungkin." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Diotaknya Naruto terus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk lolos dari keadaan ini namun semuanya sulit. Sebelum akhirnya tanpa sengaja ia menyadari sebuah lubang segi 8 yang ada dibelt yang dipakainya itu.

" ini..." gumam Naruto yang merasa tak asing dengan lubang itu dan kemudian mengeluarkan gembok yang tadi ada bersama dengan beltnya itu.

" ...sama." gumam Naruto saat menyadari bahwa lubang yang ada dibeltnya itu sesuai dengan gembok bermotif orange yang ada ditangannya.

" semua yang bekerja sama dengan kejahatan harus dibasmi. KORO!" teriak Seryuu dengan anjing besar dibelakangnya yang siap menerjang kapanpun. Dan dengan satu isyarat koro langsung menerjang kearah Naruto yang tampak seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

" ... anjingmu itu benar-benar tidak manis sama sekali, kau tahu?" gumam Naruto dengan sweat drop saat melihat anjing besar menyeramkan itu tengah berlari kearahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali konsentrasi kepertarungan. Ia harus melarikan diri hany itulah yang ia bisa sekarang, tapi kalau ia melakukan itu kedua gadis tadi akan dalam bahaya kembali. Sesaat ia bimbang tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum tiba-tiba ia mengingat sebuah perkataan dari almarhum gurunya dulu.

' _lindungilah sesuatu yang penting bagimu dengan tanganmu sendiri naruto.'_

" ...sepertinya itu tugas yang berat orang tua." Gumam Naruto dengan suara pelan sambil memandangi lockseednya. " Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya kan!?" Teriak Naruto dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya sebelum menekan tombol di orange lockseed itu.

_[ORANGE!]_

Sebuah portal crack helheim terbuka diatasnya dan dari dalamnya muncul sebuah metalic orange yang tiba-tiba terbang dan memukul mundur koro yang tadi tengah berlari kearahnya.

" apa itu!?" teriak Seryuu yang terkejut dan tak pernah menyangka kemunculan benda aneh itu dengan tiba-tiba.

" itu..." gumam Mine dengan rasa tak percaya.

" heee, benda apa ini?" gumam Naruto saat melihat metalic orange yang kini kembali terbang kearahnya sebelum melayang tepat diatas kepalanya dengan rasa tak percaya. Merasa bingung sesaat, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk meletakan lockseed itu ke lubang di Sengoku Driver dan menguncinya kembali.

_[LOCK ON!]_

Dan kembali terdengar suara dari beltnya, dimana suara itu seperti musik jaman sengoku yang digunakan untuk menyambut jendral perang jepang yang sudah diremix dengan music modern. yang membuat semua yang ada disana menjadi siaga karena mendengar musik aneh itu.

" ...lalu selanjutnya bagaimana?" gumam Naruto yang tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sambil kebingungan sebelum akhirnya tanpa sengaja menyentuh pisau yang ada di beltnya dan membelah lockseednya menjadi dua.

_[SOIYA!]_

Metalic orange itu jatuh dan melekat kekepala Naruto(dimana cairan yang seperti jus yang keluar dari buah metal itu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan menutupinya dengan baju suit biru) yang membuat semua yang melihatnya jadi terkejut karenanya(terutama dengan bagian buah yang menempel dikepalanya).

" apa-apaan itu..." gumam Mine dengan sweatdrop saat buah mettalic orange raksasa itu menempel dikepala Naruto.

_[ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]_

" hee? Orange? Aku ?" gumam Naruto dalam metalic orange itu dengan bingung sebelum kepalanya tertutup sejenis helm samurai dan buah itu terbelah dan membentuk armor ditubuhnya yang membuat semuanya tercengang oleh perubahan Naruto ini.

" he? HEEEEE!?" teriak Naruto yang dirinya sendiri juga terkejut perubahannya sendiri itu, dimana ia kini mengunakan orange armor samurai(lihat gaim orange arms) dengan pedang daidamaru ditangan kanan dan musou saber tergantung dipinggang sebelah kirinya.

" teigu?" gumam seiryuu seakan tak percaya.

" apa-apaan armor ini..." gumam Naruto sambil melihat penasaran keseluruh bagian armornya. " orange? Apa ini sejenis buah?" gumamnya dengan polos dan tak menyadari koro yang kembali berlari kearahnya.

" AWAS!" teriak Mine memperingatkan dimana Naruto mendengar peringatan itu tepat waktu dan menebas teigu tipe makhluk hidup itu dengan daidamarunya tanpa ragu.

" ..." Seryuu hanya bisa terdiam melihat dengan mudahnya pemuda aneh tadi menebas koro dan melemparnya.

Drap!drap!drap!

" bantuan?" teriak Mine saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat banyak yang tengah mendekat. Dan merasa keadaan kembali memihaknya Seryuu tersenyum lebar lagi.

" KEADILANLAH YANG AKAN SELALU MENANG! KORO!" teriak gadis polisi gila itu sambil menembakan kembali pistol dimulutnya untuk mendukung koro yang berlari kembali kearah Naruto dan menghujaninya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

" menyusahkan saja..." geram Naruto sambil terus menangkis pukulan demi pukulan anjing besar itu sekaligus menghindari setiap tembakan polisi wanita gila sebelum akhirnya melompat mundur ketempat Mine dan Sheele dan mengiris lockseednya dengan pisau di Sengoku Driver sebanyak dua kali.

_[SOIYA! ORANGE AU LAIT !]_

Perlahan daidamaru mulai terisi energi berwarna orange dimana disaat sudah terisi penuh Naruto menebaskannya kearah anjing besar yang tengah berlari kearahnya itu.

" KORO MENGHINDAR!" perintah Seryuu dimana seperti yang diharapkan Naruto, disaat anjing itu menghindar maka tebasan itu akan mengarah ketugu dan menjatuhkannya hingga membuat debu asap yang cukup tebal.

Dan itulah yang terjadi...

" jadi ini yang diincarnya?" gumam Seryuu sambil menyingkirkan debu yang berterbangan disekitarnya. Dan saat asap debu mulai pudar dia tak menemukan ketiga orang itu dimanapun.

" NIGHT RAID!" teriak kesal Seryuu karena gagal mendapatkan mangsanya itu.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya...

" hei... apa masih jauh?" tanya malas Naruto yang masih didalam armornya yang saat ini mengendong Sheele yang tengah terluka di punggungnya kepada Mine yang memimpin jalan.

" berisik! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai!" teriak Mine yang merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan yang sudah ditanyakan berkali-kali oleh pemuda dibelakangnya itu.

" haaa... kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali." Gumam malas Naruto sambil berjalan malas mengikuti Mine dari belakang.

Skip time...

" Sheele? Mine? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya cemas gadis berambut hitam saat mendapati kedua temannya itu pulang dalam keadaan terluka.

" maaf kami diserang oleh penguna teigu disaat perjalanan kembali. kalau bukan karena orang itu..." Mine terdiam saat mendapati tempat orang yang menyelamatkan mereka seharusnya berada itu telah kosong. " cepat..." batin Mine dengan pucat yang tak percaya secepat apa orang itu sebenarnya dalam hal melarikan diri.

" ..." Najenda bos Night Raid hanya terdiam sebentar sambil menghisap rokoknya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Mine itu.

Dengan Naruto...

" yosh, tuan baik hati sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya. Sekarang sebaiknya pulang dan menikmati cup ramen..." gumam lega Naruto(yang masih dalam armor gaim) yang tengah menyelusuri hutan untuk kembali.

Iya, sebelum aura pembunuh yang kuat muncul dan menyerang Naruto dengan tiba-tiba...

TRANG!

Secara refleks Naruto menangkis pedang yang ingin menebas dirinya itu dengan daidamaru dan menjaga jarak dari penyerangnya yang tak lain merupakan gadis berambut hitam yang tadi.

" kau..." gumam Naruto yang mengenali penyerangnya itu, sebelum kembali ia merasakan aura pembunuh dari belakangnya dan kali ini berasal dari seorang wanita pirang dengan telinga dan ekor kucing.

" kau milikku!" teriak wanita itu sebelum melancarkan pukulan kearah Naruto yang menghindarinya dengan berguling kesamping.

" bisa menghindar?" batin wanita itu sebelum melanjutkan serangannya dengan pertarungan jarak dekat yang cukup mempersulit Naruto.

" wanita ini kuat." Batin Naruto yang kewalahan mengikuti setiap pukulan wanita itu.

" belakangmu penuh celah." Gumam gadis berambut hitam tadi yang mengincar bagian belakang Naruto, menyadarinya Naruto melakukan salto backjump untuk menghindari pedang gadis berambut hitam itu. namun disaat ia tengah melayang diudara, seorang pria besar dengan jirah putih muncul dan mengayunkan tombak merah kearahnya.

" kena!" teriak senang wanita pirang itu dalam batinnya saat berpikir tak mungkin orang ini mampu menghindarinya.

Namun sayang dia salah, disaat tombak itu diayunkan kearahnya Naruto berhasil menangkisnya dengan daidamaru yang sayang tak melindunginya dari tenaga pria berjirah putih itu yang melemparnya hingga menembus beberapa pepohonan dibelakangnya.

" A-aduduh... kalian ini kenapa sih?" gumam Naruto dengan kesal saat keluar dari reruntuhan pohon dan kembali berposisi siap tempur. " kalau kalian ingin bertarung akan kulayani." Ujar Naruto dengan penuh rasa kepercayaan diri atau setidaknya begitu.

" tapi melawan 3 penguna teigu secara bersamaan, sepertinya nasib burukku malam ini belum berhenti ya?" gumam Naruto dalam batinnya dengan sweatdrop.

"..." tanpa banyak bicara gadis berambut hitam langsung menerjang kearah Naruto dan melancarkan serangan tanpa ampun.

Dengan Tatsumi dan bos Night Raid Najenda yang tengah melihat pertarungan dari kejauhan...

" aku juga!" teriak Tatsumi yang juga ingin ambil bagian sebelum Najenda yang merupakan bos Night Raid menghentikannya.

" sebaiknya jangan." Ujar Najenda dengan tenang dan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pertarungan antar Akame dan pemuda samurai itu. " dia kuat, tak diragukan lagi. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup dan beradaptasi dalam pertarungan." Gumam Najenda dalam hatinya tentang pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Kembali ke Naruto...

" oi oi oi, time! Time!" teriak Naruto meminta waktu break.

" kenapa?" tanya Akame dengan polos sambil tetap menyiagakan pedangnya.

" "kenapa" kau tanya..." gumam Naruto dengan sweatdrop.

" sekarang..." gumam pelan seorang pria berambut hijau dari balik semak-semak sebelum akhirnya mengikat Naruto dengan benangnya.

" apa!?" gumam Naruto yang terkejut dengan tali yang tiba-tiba mengikatnya itu.

" yosh tertangkap!" teriak senang wanita berambut pirang itu saat Naruto terikat oleh benang besi milik temannya Lubock.

" ugh!..." Naruto mencoba berontak namun berakhir sia-sia karena kekuatan tali itu, memikirkan jalan keluar lain untuknya. Mencoba meraih pisau di Sengoku Drivernya ia mengiris 3 kali orange lockseednya.

_[SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING !]_

Disaat suara itu terdengar armor milik Naruto kembali menutup ke mode buah dan menarik paksa semua benang itu hingga melonggar dan memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk meloloskan diri.

" celaka!" teriak wanita pirang itu saat melihat Naruto melepas metalic orange dikepalanya dan melemparnya kearah mereka dimana metalic orange itu seperti mengamuk dan menghantam mereka satu persatu sebelum kembali kekepala Naruto dan terbuka membentuk armor kembali.

" kalian ini kenapa sih!?" geram kesal Naruto yang tak senang diserang mendadak itu.

" cukup sampai disitu." Potong seorang wanita berambut putih dengan tutup mata disalah satu matanya dan memiliki tangan besi yang membuat semua anggota Night Raid meletakan senjatanya. Ya, dia bos Night Raid Najenda.

" maaf atas perlakuan kasar tadi. tapi itu untuk memastikan kau bukanlah musuh kami. " ujar Najenda sambil menghisap rokoknya. " kalau boleh tahu, siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Najenda dengan tatapan serius kearah Naruto.

" pencuri." Jawab Naruto dengan spontan yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop olehnya.

Scene change...

" jadi kau adalah pencuri yang kebetulan lewat saat Mine dan Sheele tengah bertarung dengan anggota kepolisian, Seryuu ubiquitos?" tanya boss Night Raid kepada Naruto yang mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang.

" dan kau tak tahu kalau benda yang baru kau curi itu adalah sebuah senjata teigu hingga kau bertarung dengan Seryuu ini?" tanya Najenda sekali lagi.

" hm... untuk benda ini aku ragu kalau ia bisa dipanggil teigu. Tapi ya aku memang begitulah." Jawab Naruto mengiyakan.

" hm... jadi begitu." Gumam Najenda mencerna semua informasi yang diterimanya.

" tapi melawan teigu tanpa teigu. Bukankah itu tindakan gila?" tanya oemuda berambut coklat bernama Tatsumi mengingat berkali-kali dirinya diperingatkan oleh semuanya agar tak melawan teigu tanpa mengunakan teigu.

" bukan melawan..." potong Naruto yang membuat Tatsumi bertanda tanya. " aku memang ikut bertarung. Tapi itu bukan untuk menang...melainkan untuk melarikan diri." Jelas Naruto dengan polosnya.

" ha?" gumam Tatsumi dengan sweatdrop yang tak mengerti sama sekali maksud ucapan pemuda berambut kuning yang satu ini.

" maksudnya jika kau bertemu penguna teigu dan bermaksud dari awal untuk melawannya jelas kemungkinan kecil kau akan selamat. Tapi berbeda ceritanya jika dari awal kau tak bermaksud melawannya." Ujar Naruto mencoba cara lain untuk menjelaskan maksudnya kepada Tatsumi.

" tak bermaksud melawannya?"

" ya, jika kau tak mungkin menang melawannya berarti kau harus memikirkan jalan lain, seperti menghindar atau melarikan diri darinya." Ujar Naruto dengan simple.

" melarikan diri?" gumam Tatsumi dengan rasa tak percaya orang ini mengatakan kabur dari pertarungan itu adalah hal biasa.

" hn... kalau tak bisa melarikan diri, lawanlah dengan cara licik itulah cara untuk bertahan dari penguna teigu." Ujar Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya.

" ya..." Tatsumi hanya bsia sweatdrop dan tak tahu harus menanggapi apa tentang pendapat orang yang satu ini.

" yang lebih penting." Potong Najenda. " Naruto, apa kau mau bergabung dengan Night Raid?" tanya bos Night Raid itu kepada pemuda berambut kuning ini yang berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya meyilangkan tangannya membentuk huruf X dan berkata.

" tidak mau."

" ...kenapa?" tanya Najenda yang ingin mendengar alasan pemuda yang satu ini.

" assasin adalah pekerjaan berbahaya bukan? Dan aku ini tipe orang yang tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan seperti itu." ujar Naruto menjelaskan alasannya menolak.

" hm...tapi aku yakin keadaanmu sudah berbahaya dengan menolong salah satu dari rekan kami." Ujar Najenda dengan logis dan tenang.

" he?"

" menurut perkiraanku tak lama lagi postermu akan tersebar diseluruh penjuru ibukota sebagai salah satu anggota Night Raid." ujar Najenda menjelaskan.

" serius?"

" ya, aku yakin kepolisian dan kerajaan akan mengecapmu sebagai pemberontak dan anggota Night Raid karena terlihat bekerjasama dengan kami." Ujar Najenda sambil menghisap rokoknya kembali.

" ..." Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ambruk dengan wajah pucat. " ini yang terburuk..." gumam Naruto dengan aura suram disekitarnya.

" tapi jika kau bergabung dengan kami kemungkinanmu untuk bertahan akan lebih besar daripada bergerak sendirian." Tambah Najenda.

" ... baiklah aku akan bergabung tapi dengan satu syarat." Ujar Naruto dengan tegas.

" ...katakanlah."

" aku tetap tak menjadi assasin." Ujar Naruto dengan lantang. " menjadi tukang bersih-bersih atau apa terserahlah yang penting bukanlah pekerjaan yang membahayakan." Tambah Naruto.

" tapi bukankah pekerjaanmu sebelumnya sebagai pencuri itu juga berbahaya?" tanya wanita pirang bernama Leone dengan santai.

" berbeda, resiko antara menjadi assasin dan menjadi pencuri itu berbeda." Ujar Naruto yang tak sependapat.

" maksudnya?"

" kalau kau menjadi assasin kau akan diburu habis-habisan oleh pejaga. Tetapi jika kau seorang pencuri kau bisa melarikan diri dengan meninggalkan barang curianmu." Ujar Naruto dengan santai sebelum teringat dengan barang curiannya sebelumnya dan kembali murung dipojokan.

" tapi rasanya sayang jika kau sebagai penguna teigu hanya bekerja sebagai seorang tukang masak dan bersih-bersih saja." Ujar pria besar dengan gaya rambut aneh bernama Bulat itu.

" ah, maksudmu ini." Gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Sengoku Driver dan orange lockseed dari jaketnya. " kalau kau mau kau boleh memilikinya kok." Ujar Naruto sambil melemparkan kedua benda itu kearah Bulat.

" kau serius?" tanya Bulat yang tak percaya orang ini begitu saja memberikan teigu(atau sesuatu yang disangka teigu) kepada orang lain dengan mudahnya.

" ya." Jawab Naruto tanpa ragu.

" kalau begitu boleh aku coba aniki?" tanya Tatsumi dengan antusias sambil melihat Sengoku Driver dan orange lockseed yang ada ditangan Bulat itu.

" ya, tentu." Ujar Bulat sambil menyerahkan kedua benda itu kepada Tatsumi.

" meski terlihat seperti bukan apa-apa benda ini bisa mengeluarkan armor yang keren..." gumam Tatsumi dengan mata berbinar-binar sebelum meletakan Sengoku Driver didepan pinggangnya.

" ..." Tatsumi terdiam sejenak saat Sengoku Driver itu tak bereaksi sama sekali terhadapnya. " KENAPA TAK BEREAKSI SAMA SEKALI!" teriak Tatsumi dengan kesal kepada Sengoku Driver yang tak beraksi sama sekali terhadapnya itu meski ia coba berkali-kali.

" hee? Aneh sekali?" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Tatsumi dan mengambil kembali Sengoku Drivernya dari Tatsumi. " padahal sewaktu itu tinggal dibeginikan.." gumam Naruto sambil menaruh Sengoku Driver itu dipinggangnya dimana ia langsung bereaksi dan membentuk belt kuning dipinggang Naruto.

" lihat?" ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan belt kuning yang mengitari pinggangnya.

" HEEEE? KENAPA?!" teriak Tatsumi tak percaya.

" aneh seharusnya teigu bereaksi terhadap orang yang memegangnya kecuali untuk tipe makhluk hidup." Gumam Najenda dalam batinnya. " tapi teigu ini..."

" baiklah Naruto kau boleh bergabung di Night Raid ini sebagai bagian dapur bersama Akame dan Tatsumi." Ujar Najenda memulai kembali pembicaraan. " selamat bergabung aku ucapkan." Tambah Najenda sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

" ... ya, mohon bantuannya." Jawab Naruto sambil menyambut baik niat Najenda untuk bersalaman itu.

" tapi aku tetap digajikan?" tanya Naruto dengan polos kepada bos Night Raid itu yang membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu terjatuh karenanya.

Unknown place...

" jadi orang ke 4 sudah terpilih ya..." gumam seorang pria misterius yang melihhat semuanya melalui crack helheim sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

" nah, sekarang buktikanlah padaku siapa diantara kalian yang layak untuk kekuatan terlarang..." ujar pria itu kembali sambil melihat kearah 4 crack helheim dimana nampak zangetsu, baron, ryuugen dan gaim secara berurutan disana.

End chapter...


End file.
